


The Burning's Turning Smokeless

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Noah loves everyone in different ways, guess who I hate: it's his shitty asparagus boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then - now - now - then. Some songs for a boy (who started listening to music a long time before his friends). Occasionally chronological, mostly not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning's Turning Smokeless

[download .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mrbfgoand9e0pyk/the%20burning%27s%20turning%20smokeless.rar?dl=0) // [listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/the-burning-s-turning-smokeless)  
 _  
_Superchunk - Cruel Summer (Cover) // Death Cab for Cutie - Photobooth // Emery - Holding Out For a Hero (Cover) // Alkaline Trio - Calling All Skeletons // Blink-182 - Dammit // The Used - Sick Hearts // Avril Lavigne - I'm With You // Kate Bush - And Dream of Sheep // Akira Yamaoka - Laura Plays The Piano // Aarktica - The Ice (Feels Three Feet Thick Between Us) // Alison Moyet - Ode to Boy // Something Corporate - Cavanaugh Park // Regina Spektor - Eet // Jon Brion - Peer Pressure // Martha and the Muffins - Boy Without Filters // Mono - The Remains of the Day // Something Corporate - Break Myself // Bonus: Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX - I Love It

  
 **1\. Superchunk - Cruel Summer (Cover)**  
 _Strange voices are saying_  
 _(What did they say?)_  
 _Things I can't understand_  
 _It's too close for comfort_  
  
 **2\. Death Cab For Cutie - Photobooth**  
 _Constant quarreling, the childish fits, and our clothes in a pile on the ottoman._  
 _All the slander and double-speak_  
 _Were only foolish attempts to show you did not mean_  
 _Anything but the blatant proof was your lips touching mine in the photobooth_  
  
 **3\. Emery - Holding Out For a Hero (Cover)**  
 _Somewhere after midnight_  
 _In my wildest fantasy_  
 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
 _There's someone reaching back for me_  
  
 **4\. Alkaline Trio - Calling All Skeletons**  
 _Here it is again yet it stings like the first time_  
 _Seems it never ends, double nickels on your dime_  
 _I thought we were friends, I guess it just depends who you ask_  
 _These feelings tend to leave me with a hole in my chest_  
  
 **5\. Blink-182 - Dammit**  
 _But everybody's gone_  
 _And I've been here for too long_  
 _To face this on my own_  
 _Well I guess this is growing up_  
  
 **6\. The Used - Sick Hearts**  
 _Call me a mess, call me wrong_  
 _'Cause sick hearts do fine with wasting their time_  
 _Call me a boy 'till I've learned_  
 _Call me the bird or the worm_  
  
 **7\. Avril Lavigne - I'm With You**  
 _I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark_  
 _I thought that you'd be here by now_  
 _There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground_  
 _I'm listening but there's no sound_  
  
 **8\. Kate Bush - And Dream of Sheep**  
 _I can't keep my eyes open, wish I had my radio_  
 _I'd tune into some friendly voices talking 'bout stupid things_  
 _I can't be left to my imagination_  
 _Let me be weak, let me sleep and dream of sheep_  
  
 **9\. Akira Yamaoka - Laura Plays The Piano**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **10\. Aarktica - The Ice (Feels Three Feet Thick Between Us)**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **11\. Alison Moyet - Ode To Boy**  
 _In his face age descends on youth, exaggeration on the truth_  
 _He caught me looking then but soon his eyes forgot_  
 _And everything he seems to do reflects just another shade of blue_  
 _I saw him searching into you and ached a while_  
  
 **12\. Something Corporate - Cavanaugh Park**  
 _Where you used to take me to play in the sand_  
 _And said to me, "Son, one day you'll be a man,_  
 _And men can do terrible things"_  
 _Yes, they can_  
  
 **13\. Regina Spektor - Eet**  
 _You spent half of your life trying to fall behind_  
 _You're using your headphones to drown out your mind_  
 _It was so easy, and the words so sweet_  
 _You can't remember, you try to move your feet_  
  
 **14\. Jon Brion - Peer Pressure**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **15\. Martha and the Muffins - Boy Without Filters**  
 _He thinks too much so he's never sure._  
 _The day seems spent before it's through._  
 _He remembers the sound of a distant night_  
 _filling up the room_  
  
 **16\. Mono - The Remains of the Day**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **17\. Something Corporate - Break Myself**  
 _No never again you're the only one_  
 _No never again but you're already gone_  
 _I'm willing to break myself -_  
 _I'm not afraid_  
  
  
BONUS: Because Barrington Whelk was a shit and I'm glad he's fucking dead  
 **17\. Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX - I Love It**  
 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_  
 _I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_  
 _I crashed my car into the bridge_  
 _I don't care - I love it_


End file.
